Several systems are known in the prior art relating to the venting of exhaust fumes from an enclosed building and these generally constitute or include the use of exhaust fans strategically located in the vicinity of the vehicle. The serious drawback of this is the fact that the fumes are drawn through an open area defining the fume outlet and the entrance of the fan. These systems do not concern themselves with confining the fumes and therefore are exposed, and detrimental to a person standing in the path of movement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust system which functions automatically to confine the exhaust fumes and conduct the same into the atmosphere.
It is another object of the invention to provide an exhaust system which is easily installed, adjustable to accommodate space requirements readily maintained and comprised of relatively few parts.